


The Queen's Side Castle

by Lunar_Cycle139



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Cycle139/pseuds/Lunar_Cycle139
Summary: How to sum up his feelings for, Professor Hermione J. Granger in one word, Tom settled for intrigued to say the least.Albus Dumbledore, himself would say valuable, and waste no time collecting her as the newest addition to his chessboard.All that was left for Tom to do was to collect her first, and he would enjoy every minute of it.





	The Queen's Side Castle

“You seem distressed my dear, whatever can I do for you” replied Albus Dumbledore kindly.  
“Just a tea for now, Thank you professor.” Replies the young woman.  
“Please call me Albus” Albus Dumbledore replies smiling kindly at the young 25 year old woman sitting in the arm chair across from him.  
Thank you, Albus” the she smiles faintly back at him. Albus studies her a moment, A slip of a girl, fairly pretty, but vastly underweight. It is as if she hasn’t eaten properly for months. He bets the house elves would just love to get a hold of her and ensure she had a proper meal, he makes note to be sure to send her their way after this meeting adjourns. Albus notices that she seems to be on edge, extremely aware of her surroundings, her eyes darting occasionally around the room, a nervous tapping of her fingers on her legs, how she seems to glance occasionally at the flu and the door way, checking for possible exits. Her behavior strangely reminded him of his dear friend Alistar, he can hear his approval of the girl’s actions, Constant Vigilance and all that. She also had impeccable manners, had been entirely polite to both himself and Armondo, and gave the headmaster quite a fright dropping from his office ceiling as she did. Albus let out a slight chuckle just picturing Dippet’s face, he was absolutely baffled. Albus himself was entirely unsurprised, was there anything Hogwarts wasn’t capable of, dropping a time traveler 50 years into the past another ordinary day in the truly extraordinary mastery that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, or in this case Hogwarts will always supply Help to the school and its students who deserve it. Quite the help, it has brought them as well an intelligent and knowledgeable witch with quite the knack at handling uncomfortable and strange situations.  
Albus found the more he spoke with her the more and more he liked her, quite intelligent this Miss Granger was, and kind and from what she had divulged brave too, quite the package of a true Gryfindor, a real Lioness. She reminded him of one of his favorite pupils, and current apprentice Minerva. The pair would get along swimmingingly, he thought fondly. He certainly hoped that her travel into the past could be extended. If life was a chess match, then he would most certainly want to collect Miss Granger for his side.  
“Armondo and I will most certainly help you give it our best effort to help you to return your time but, in the mean time we have a position that is open that I am certain you are quite qualified for” Albus declares.  
“Thank you, I am so grateful to you both for your assistance, and I would gladly take any positon you offered me” Hermione Granger, thanks him sincerely.  
Albus beamed at her, “Excellent new Miss. Granger, then its settled. Congratulations you are the youngest defense against the dark Arts teacher in a century.”  
“Defense you say Proff-Albus, surely you don’t mean for me to take the position” stutter Hermione Granger  
“Oh I do my dear, from the pensive memories you have kindly shared with me, there is no contest you are the best candidate to keep our students safe “Albus assured her.  
“I err Thank you, Albus, for everything” she whispered.  
“Oh”, he waved his hand in a sweeping gesture, “it is not trouble at all dear, besides from what you have told me about your purpose for traveling here, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts puts you in the perfect position to how would you say mold young minds. “  
“Uh yes right that” Miss Granger agreed resignedly.  
Albus smiled warmly at the young woman before him, already planning his next move.  
“Hogwarts welcomes you back, Professor Granger. “


End file.
